


Public Spaces Have Different Rules

by Lazchan



Series: Team Russia Family [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Yuuri is waiting with the Russian team at the results of Viktor's talk with Yakov about where and how they're going to train. Yuri just doesn't want Viktor and Yuuri to to be cuddly in public.





	

When Yuuri came to the Yubilesky rink for the first day of training, his cheeks were red and he didn't quite look at anyone. Viktor had already sailed inside the rink, to talk to Yakov and leaving Yuuri alone with the other skaters, who were warming up.

 

Mila and Georgi gave him curious looks when he immediately put his coat and scarf away, setting his skate bag to the side and immediately started stretching. Mila bounced up on her toes and then moved down next to him.

 

"I'm so glad you came to be with us, Yuuri," she hugged him around the shoulders while he was bent down, touching his toes, making the move look almost effortless. "I'm surprised Viktor isn't here, though."

 

"He's getting advice from Yakov," Yuuri said quietly, moving into a split, causing Georgi to wince as he didn't even hesitate, his tone unchanged. "He said that I needed to warm up and then he'd see him on the ice."

 

"You two aren't going to be disgusting while you're practicing, are you?" Yuri looked at him, already scowling in Yuuri's direction, arms stretched out as he did a standing split. Georgi looked between the two of them and a muttered, 'the both of you aren't human' was barely heard.

 

Mila just grinned, sitting across from Yuuri and imitating his moves. "Georgi is just jealous he can't bend his body in half like you two monsters," she teased. Yuuri held the split for a count of ten, breathing in and then moving into the standing split like Yuri, who had moved into the sitting. They were imitating each other without thinking about it.

 

"I am not jealous!" Georgi protested. "I have my skills in other areas and ballet was not my strongest point, at least not in that sort of flexibility." He was doing lunges, his breath coming a little sharp. "Our little Yuri has a point, however—how are you and Viktor going to act on the ice?" He gave Yuuri a bright smile. "Your love is inspiring; so romantic."

 

Yuri made a gagging noise and Yuuri looked embarrassed, rubbing the tip of his nose. "We're going to act like coach and student," he said carefully, and continued despite Yuri's incredulous snort and Georgi's sigh of disappointment. "We didn't want to seem as if we weren't serious about this." An aggravated note crept into his tone. "We _are_ professionals."

 

"Yeah, you acted all professional, kissing and hugging," Yuri muttered, practically bending in two and giving Yuuri a challenging smirk. Yuri was doing his own challenge with Yuuri and wanted to see if Yuuri was going to pick up on it.

 

Mila hid her smile behind her hand, going into series of crunches, strands of red hair falling into her face with each rapid movement. Yuri would never saw so out loud, but he enjoyed having Yuuri there, to unconsciously challenge him and push him to do more and the fact it was Yuri's home ground this time made him especially confident that he could do anything that Yuuri could do.

 

Yuuri's voice was steady as he went into lunges, but Georgi seemed relieved that it seemed to make him a little breathless with each intense movement. "You won't see anything like that here, I promise." He wasn't even looking at Yuri and only Mila was close enough to see how tense the lines of Yuuri's back was. "I won't even be near you most of the time, so you don't even have to worry about that."

 

"Who said I was worried about you skating near me?" Yuri snapped, moving out of his pose long enough to stare at the oblivious Yuuri. "As long as you don't trip over your skates while you moon over the old man, I don't give a shit."

 

"Yura! Language!" Yakov strode into the room, surveying all of them. Only Yuuri didn't snap to attention; he was carefully pretending he didn't exist and he figured that as far as Yakov was concerned, he didn't. He wasn’t one of Yakov's skaters; he was just sharing rink space with them for the moment. It was part of what Viktor was negotiating with Yakov, or so Viktor had told him. Since Viktor technically wasn't one of Yakov's skaters at the moment, he truly didn't have the right to skate here as he wished with another team having reserved the space and time.

 

Yuri mumbled something under his breath; Yuuri didn't catch anything except 'old man' and his Russian or curiosity wasn’t strong enough to ferret out the rest. He risked peeking up enough to see Viktor standing next to Yakov and then he continued studying the floor again. The entire lecture was in Russian; he wasn’t going to tune in until Viktor gave him _his_ instructions.

 

 If it ended up where he needed to simply just stretch and then move to a different rink or time, he understood; but he also knew how slim the chances were if Yakov didn't agree. Viktor only had one student and he wasn’t planning on taking anymore until after he retired and even then—

 

"Yuuri." Mila elbowed him in the side and he looked up, seeing Yakov frowning and Viktor trying to hide his amusement.

 

Yakov cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he switched to English for Yuuri's benefit and Yuuri relaxed into a cross-legged seat, ears turning red.  "While Viktor is not coming back this season, he and Yuuri will be sharing our rink space. Since Viktor has asked me, I will be offering my own advice to Yuuri Katsuki when Viktor seems especially hopeless. One more skater will not be a problem, will it?" He stared directly at Yuri as he asked this, but everyone shook their heads.

 

Yuuri  winced; he could feel Yuri's stare burning down the back of his neck. It seemed he'd be spending more time with Yuri than he thought he would be and possibly taking away time from his own coach, like he had before. He tensed and waited for the inevitable blow up, but it never happened. Instead, Yuri barked out a laugh, smirking up at Viktor.

 

"The old man didn't do that badly if katsudon got a medal, but he's going to screw up at some point."  He resumed his stretches as if nothing had happened. "Besides, he's going to be all wrapped up in making himself perfect for his final season, so I suppose it's good that there's a backup coach involved."

 

"While I wouldn't have put it that way," Yakov rubbed at his head and sighed, "Yuri has a point—if Viktor plans to come back, Japanese Yuuri will have to get used to hearing my instructions and actually _listening_ to them, unlike that one night." His glare could have melted the ice and Yuuri winced, Viktor simply raising an eyebrow. "It will not hurt to have two coaches for everyone; Viktor can work on choreography, since that is at least a talent I feel that he can pass onto my skaters."

 

Viktor pouted over at Yakov, putting a hand to his heart. "I can be a good coach, too," he sang. "Just ask Yuuri what a good coach I am—I showed him how well he could shine on the ice, just like a coach should do."

 

"We don't want to hear how you were sucking face to encourage him," Yuri huffed at him. "Control your coach, katsudon. You said we wouldn't have to deal with any gross stuff if you were going to be skating at the same time."

 

Yuuri laughed a little; maybe it would be a little easier than he thought. Yuri didn't actually seem that annoyed at _him_. "I promised," he said firmly. "Viktor never treated me anything more than a student when we were skating and we're going to keep that up."

 

"And at the Cup of China?" Mila leaned forward, smirking at the two of them, looking like the cat that got the cream. "If that's the experience you've had with coaches, Yuuri…" she leaned forward on him and Yuuri's face turned bright red.

 

"No!" Yuuri waved his hands in protest at the implication, Mila cackling next to him. "That was—that was Viktor trying to surprise me- and—and we're _not doing anything like that,_ " Yuuri glared up at Viktor this time, who looked far too innocent for what was being discussed.

 

"Da, Yuuri has made me promise that we are to be good while we are under the eyes of our rink mates," he said easily. "So no children will be easily scarred."

 

Yuri glared at him. "I will stab you," he hissed out, stomping to his feet and grabbing his skates. "I'm actually going to skate now that we've figured out what the old man and katsudon are doing." He paused at the entrance to the rink and let his gaze linger on Yuuri and unexpectedly smiled.

 

Yuuri and the rest were left speechless, Yuuri completely uncertain of what that look meant and was certain nothing good would come of it—but he couldn't help but smile in return. It could actually work out after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Yuuri in the Russian rink fic; these sort of have an order and we could call this the first one in the particular odd series I'm writing with this. XD


End file.
